BFG 2012: The Aftermath
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: The Aftermath of BFG 2012. It is the second of my review stories. And it is also requested by HardyBoyzFan1996:)
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story in the series of PPV reviews...well this isn't really a PPV review nor does this awesome gem that I am going to say right now need to be said in the story...TNA made the right call putting the belt on Jeff:) Albeit it being a last resort to try and get him to not leave, it was a good decision.

This in addition is a request for HardyBoyzFan1996 who is also writing me in her story...yes thats right we getting a plug right here...for her story Jeff Hardy Single Parent. And you guys have just been plugged:)

So without further ado...here is the story.

BFG 2012: The Aftermath

Jessica and Jeff have been together since 1998...there were lots of great moments between the two of them...none of them could compare to what happened on October 14th 2012. She was so excited she screamed her head off.

But the Thursday after that would prove why she loved him.

Celebration time was in the air...Jessica walked out with Jeff as pyro went off. They both got into the ring and Jessica listened as he spoke, thanking the fans over and over. To be honest, she never thought that he would get a reaction that big.

Then the moment she wish wouldn't have happened, happened. Austin Aires music hits and Michelle and Austin come out, Michelle holding a plate of cookies and Austin was holding helium baloons. Jessica stepped in front of Jeff when they got into the ring. "What do you want Aires?" she demanded

"Oh, we don't want a thing, Jess," Michelle growled. "Can't we come out here and try to give you guys a real celebration?"

"Sis, I got this," Austin said. "Ya know, I don't wanna be in here for long so lemme just give you two some celebratory gifts."

Austin gave Jessica the balloons, but let go at the last second. The balloons floated to the ceiling. "You know you are really starting to get on my nerves Aires!" She spat.

"Well here. Take the cookies to make up for it." As Michelle held out the cookies, Jeff came up and swatted them away.

"Well, they were raisin cookies. So no thanks," Jessica joked.

"Wait, that belt is really cool," Austin said motioning to the belt on Jessica's shoulder.

"Oh, thanks. You wanna hold it?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, Jess I don't think that is a good idea," Jeff said.

"Oh come on Hardy I just wanna see it." Jessica handed the belt over. "Wow, that really is a _spitting image _of you Jeff. You know why?" Austin then procceds to spit on the title which gets both Jessica and Jeff really pissed off and goes after them but they both escape.

I will continue this story from when whoever is chosen to face Jeff next week happens:)

Also dont forget to read Jeff Hardy Single Parent by the requestee HardyBoyzFan1996

123


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so my throat really hurts and all I really wanted to do was lay down for a nap...but this story needed to be updated like ASAP. I will keep this story going for as long as Jeff keeps the title so...oh and also Ryah wanted me to tell you guys something...

Ryah: HAHAHAHA! Be jealous Austin Aires!

Me: See what I have to live with?

Austin and Michelle come out to the ring to loud boos. Austin grabs the mic and starts talking trash.

"Jessica, you and your precious little boyfriend will not beat us. You two are beneath us..." Michelle grabbed the mic, "Jessica, I don't like you, you don't like me. It's that simple. There is really not much to say, but lets do this right now, you and me one on one for your title."

_Dance With the Devil _by Breaking Benjamin plays as Jessica walks out. She poses at the top and points at Taryn Tarell who comes out with her. This match gets underway, and as it does, Jessica tries multiple times to Twist of Fate Michelle. When she does, she goes for the pinfall and wins the match.

**time skip :) (Im skipping to the end of the match because I couldn't watch this match to be able to tell what was going on...but Jessica is with Jeff and Michelle is with Austin during their match :))**

Austin comes in and shoves Jeff down and then picks up his custom belt that he spat on last week and knocks him out with it.

"Aires, what the hell are you doing!?" She looks down at Jeff who was barely conscious. Michelle picked Jessica up by the hair and put her down with a Brainbuster. Jessica could barely hear what Austin was saying cause she was in so much pain, but she saw Austin and Michelle leave with the World Heavyweight title and her Knockout's title. She wasn't concerned about the titles at this point, she was only concerned about herself and Jeff, him more cause he didn't look like he was moving all that much.

Im continuing this into the next day :) This will be updated better tomorrow :)

123


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is chapter 3 of BFG Aftermath. Now this has been split into two parts for two reasons. 1) I kinda wanted to keep each chapter at 300 to 400 words each and 2) It was at 3 am when I wrote the last chapter.

Now this chapter is kinda dark, fair warning guys. I really don't like writing someone being hurt but if I did it for No Surrender I can do it here lol.

Ryah was backstage talking to Jess (ODB) and Jamie (Velvet Sky) when all of a sudden she heard a strange commotion from the fans which caused her to turn on the TV in the lounge. The replay showed what Jeff did to get the win over Kurt Angle that night.

_So what was making the fans so...uh oh _Ryah thought as the replay ended and it showed Jessica and Jeff unconscious.

Jamie got up and went to go get a trainer and Ryah ran towards the apron. No way was Austin getting away with this.

_Meanwhile..._

Jessica sat up and looked over at the corner of the ring. She scooted over to the corner of the ring to lift herself up. The first thing she felt was pain.

_Pain...Oh my god..._she realized what had happened. She recalled what had happened to Jeff, but not herself.

_Wait. Where is he? _She thought as she looked at the opposite end of the ring. The first thing she saw was Ryah, a friend of Jeff's and her boyfriend Bruno, who worked as a trainer in some shows. She limped over to them.

"Ryah," she said hoarsely. Ryah turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Jessica, what happened to you two?" Ryah asked.

"Austin Aires happened. He smacked Jeff in the head with the title and I got Brainbustered by Michelle," Jessica said weakly.

"Oh my god," Ryah gasped.

"Jessica," a voice said. She looked down to where Jeff was lying. So Jessica grabbed on to his hand as he told her not to let go. Ryah looked at Jessica and gave her a hug.

They went to the trainer's room. Jessica let them see him first since hes the one who was barely moving in the ring. Jessica sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine when Jess and Jamie arrived.

"Hey, Jessica. You doing alright?" Jamie asked. She sat next to her in the empty chair.

"Yea, I'm fine," Jessica said.

"What did the docs say?" Jess asked.

"Nothing, I haven't gone yet," Jessica said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, it will be ok," Jamie said as she hugged Jessica. Just then, Ryah came out.

"Jessie, it's your turn," Ryah said.

Jessica got up and ran into the room.

Ryah's phone rang. A text from Brooke.

_Hey Ryah,_

_As you know, Austin Aires has run ramped ever since he lost his title and he has Michelle riled up. So me and Dad need your help stopping these guys. I promise you. They crossed the line going after the champ tonight and I know you and Jessica will do anything to stop these guys._

_-Brooke_

Yea I did it :) Ok so Ryah is gonna be involved in their business now :)

123


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys um so sorry about the absence of last weeks update my friend gave me this game and that consumed most of my time...that and homework you know the usual lol.

So to make up for it, and I have been debating on whether or not to put this chapter up, I will write last weeks show and this weeks in 2, count 'em, 2 chapters. So here's last weeks episode.

Joesph Parks was in the ring challenging one of the Aces and Eights. After all, it was Open Fight Night, and you CAN technically challenge anyone, so they tell us every stinking time Open Fight Night happens.

But apparently Aces and Eights cannot count because all of them come out. Jessica comes out to have Joesph's back. 3 of the Aces and Eights gang up on her in the corner.

Then, three saviors in the forms of Kurt Angle, Sting, and her boyfriend come out. Jessica runs to the back as soon as Aces and Eights are distracted. She ran into the Knockout's locker room as soon as Ryah came out with a tie dye shirt and jeans on. She noticed that Jessica was trembling, so she jogged over too her and bent down.

"Jess?" Ryah said touching her shoulder. Jessica looked up trembling.

"What happened, Jess?" Ryah said softly.

"Aces and Eights," Jessica said. Ryah's eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"What about?" She said.

"They cornered me in the ring. Kurt, Sting and Jeff came out to save me," Jessica said.

"Why did you go out there?" Ryah said pulling her up and embracing her.

"Joesph isn't a wrestler and he doesn't know what these guys are capable of!" Jessica said.

"He spent almost a month with these guys being tortured! Of course he knows what they are capable of!" Jessica sighed.

"Ok, I guess I shouldn't have went out there." Ryah hugged Jessica as her phone beeped.

_Grab Jessica and get to the entrance. Robbie E is gonna call Jeff out. -Hulk_

_K. -Ryah _

"Jess, come on. Robbie E is calling Jeff out," Ryah said as she grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her to the entrance.

About halfway through the match, Robbie T, Robbie E's nerd bouncer (A/N: Looked like a nerd with that yellow sweater vest. Note to Robbie T: yellow is not your friend...niether is sweater vests. Lol) pulled Jeff off the rope as he was going to dive for Robbie. Jessica got in his face and said, "Try that again, I dare ya!" Ryah snickered as Jessica came back.

"You really are protective of him aren't you?" Ryah said laughing.

"Yes, I am," she grumbled.

Jeff won his match and Austin and Michelle came out. Jessica got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"What do you want Aires? We aint got time for this!" Jessica screamed.

"Oh, Jess. We don't want anything," Michelle said shyly.

"Yes we do sis!" Austin screamed. "I have climbed the ladder of sucess and he," he said, motioning to Jeff, "knocked me off!"

"Wait wait wait, you said you "climbed the ladder of success?" Jeff said.

"Oh, I love where this is going," Jessica said to Ryah over her shoulder.

"Ladder match?" Ryah said.

"Ladder match," Jessica confirmed.

Oooohhh crap just hit the fan!

123


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here is chapter 5, the second of two updates.

Jessica is in the back with Austin just talking, playing good cop bad cop with Ryah really. Ryah of course was the bad cop. So pretty much she was screaming at him the whole time.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" she said, slapping his chest. "Just got the message from Hulk. You don't give that belt up, you wont get a title shot on Sunday. So I'd suggest you'd give the title to us."

"Listen, Austin," Jessica said calmly. She knew Ryah was gonna go crazy on him. "We just want the title back. So please give us the title?"

"I'll do it on my own terms, ladies," Austin said as he walked away. Ryah tried to go after him, but Jessica held her back.

"Save it for Sunday," she whispered.

Later that night...

Austin Aires was in the ring flapping his jaws saying he wasnt gonna give the title up and if Jeff wanted it he can come and get it.

Ryah and Jessica come out first followed by Jeff who immediately ran inside the ring. Aires started on the offense and went for the Brainbuster which Jeff counters and Aires moves out of the ring. Ryah and Jessica get into the ring as Jeff climbed the ladder...

It all happened in slow motion. Jessica and Ryah posed for the crowd. Ryah caught a glimpse of Aires and immediately turned to see Aires pull the ladder out from under Jeff. He then literally fell to the ground.

It isnt that bad, Jessica thought. Hes fallen so many times...

Boy was she wrong.

Ok I made a point to rant about this also...Scott Steiner believes Jeff was high on November 3rd 2011 during a tag team match at a house show. Does he have proof? No I dont think so. So he is suing TNA for damages caused. I believe there is such a thing as an accident and I believe 2 months before, if I am not mistaken, Jeff did apologize to the world...so whatever fantasy Scott Steiner had about Jeff being high and/or anything else in that respect can just stop.

123


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, man I have got to stop delaying my stories, ahh well its getting updated now. So I guess now is the perfect time to do it, on Black Friday :D.

I am not gonna do last week because there was really nothing worth mentioning, except for the conversation me and Jessica had after Impact, she really wanted to be the blonde-as-heck lady rubbing Jeff's back :D. True story.

Jessica walked into the locker room and stared at Ryah, who was trying to figure out what to wear to the ring, and Jeff, who was getting ready to be called out, because as previously mentioned it was Open Fight Night.

"Ryah," Jessica said. "Go out for a few minutes."

"You idiot, I have a towel!" she said, voice full of humor.

"Get dressed out there!" Jessica said, pushing her out of the room.

She closed the door. She then wrapped her arms around Jeff and started kissing him...for a long time.

Meanwhile...

Ryah was trying to find a locker room to get ready in, so she decided to go into the knockouts room.

She caught sight of Mickie James, one of her best friends from WWE. She met her after Mickie had won her first championship. They got off to a rough start because of Mickie forcing Trish Stratus in a relationship.

Long story short, they bonded through that. Now here they were in TNA together. She smiled at her and went into the locker room to get ready. Her and Jessica wern't allowed to go out for Jeff's match because they wanted to make things fair for whoever was calling him out.

Jessica stopped kissing Jeff when Christian York, (ooc hes from Culpepper, VA, like I told a lot of people he is officially cool! :D) one of the Gut Check contestants, came out and was challenging Jeff to a match. She got up and kissed him one last time before he walked out. She watched the match with intent. Mickie and Ryah came into the room at that time.

Ryah saw that the match was on and said to Mickie, "Oh hey the match is on, wanna watch, James?"

"Sure thing, Hemmons," Mickie said sitting on the couch next to Ryah.

The match went on for a while and Jeff won the match, with Christian celebrating with him.

Jessica started to go out of the room when she saw Bobby Roode spinebustering Christian and spearing Jeff. Ryah saw Jessica start to walk towards the door to go to the ring but she held her back.

"Jessica, you are the Knockout's champion," Ryah said. "You have to get ready incase that Taeler Hendrix girl or any of the Knockouts call you out."

Jessica sighed and nodded. "Ok, you go check on him."

Mickie left the room to go get ready for any challenge that she may be called out on. Ryah snuck into the back of the arena and into the ring behind Bobby.

"I think it's best if you," Ryah said startling Bobby. "Leave the ring as soon as possible before I kill you." Bobby was surprised at how calm Ryah was being, so he got out of the ring.

"I told Jessica to stay in the back cause I think that Taeler Hendrix girl might call her out," Jessica said to Jeff, incase he wondered.

Later on in the night...

Taeler Hendrix came out and called out Jessica. So she came out, got a mic and said, "You know, I'm gonna cut to the chase, I wanna face you too Taeler, but I also wanna face a girl who's been a thorn in my side for too long. Michelle Aires, girl, I'm calling you out."

Michelle came out and stared both of them down, she charged the ring not focused on Taeler, but on Jessica. She attacked her and not a moment too soon cause Taeler pulled her off and attacked her, Jessica tried to recover from the early attack.

Michelle and Taeler dominated most of this match and when Taeler was about to get the win, Jessica pulled Taeler out of the ring and covered her getting the win.

Ok thats it for now, check back in next week, possibly.

123


	7. Chapter 7

So, because of what happened last night, Im mad as hell. But that doesnt mean I aint gonna update the story for y'all. Now I know I didnt update last week and that is because he wasnt really on there, just saving Christian York. But this week he was and you guys wont believe what is in store for Jessica, Ryah and Je

Oh by the way, like I said, if Jeff is not champion after Final Resolution, then Im not gonna continue this story.

Ryah walked in the building with Jessica. She wouldnt tell anyone this but she had a bad feeling about the match that Jeff was supposed to be in. They both went into the locker room to change into their gear. James Storm's girlfriend (I know James is married but I have to put her in for this story) Jamie Keller walked in. She wrestled under the name Cathlyn Shelly.

"Hey, gals. Y'all ready for the match tonight?" Jamie asked. Jessica nodded eagarly but Ryah was very tentitive.

"Ryah, ya ready for the match tonight?" Jamie repeated. Ryah nodded her head unsure if she should go out there.

"Good," Jamie said. "Are we all going out there at the same time?"

"I'm guessing. I first thought they were getting their own entrances," Jessica said, while Ryah remained silent.

"Ryah, whats wrong you've been like this all day," Jessica said. Ryah looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling about Aces and Eights," Ryah said. Jessica sighed. She had a similar feeling about Aces and Eights but she tried to keep it under control. "Do you really think they are gonna attack him?" Jessica said.

"Well yea, I mean I think. I mean, I know Kurt and Wes are handling them right now, but what if something happens that we dont expect?" Jessica hugged Ryah tightly.

"Girl, I know you are worried. I am too, but we have to live with these guys till they decide to quit. There is no use in running from them. And they already attacked him back at No Surrender so what are the chances he'll get attacked a second time?" Jessica questioned.

"Jessica's right," Jamie said. "When James got attacked by Kurt last year that killed me. Even to this day, I still have that anxiety that he will get attacked again. But I dont let that bother me. Aces and Eights have not even THOUGHT about going after James, and since Kurt and Wes have them under control, they wont go after Jeff."

Ryah sighed. "You're right, guys. I'm glad you guys are here." She hugged both of them and walked out with them for the main event. Ryah's new boyfriend, AJ Styles walked by and started making out with her.

Jessica rolls her eyes playfully and goes out to the ring.

Once the match ended, Jamie hugged James, AJ hugged Ryah and in the ring, Jessica hugged Jeff. Ryah was about to go backstage with AJ when she heard Jessica's cry for help.

Aces and Eights got into the ring and started beating Jeff down. Ryah paled slightly.

Jamie and James went into the ring and ran them off. Jessica got out of the ring as soon as they were out.

"Jess, go back with AJ. Ill be there in a few minutes," Ryah said.

"Ok." She walked to the back with AJ.

Ok, so Im done with this chapter. It felt kinda rushed at the end. But thats fine. Anything to get this chapter out. Im gonna do a chapter for when they are at Final Resolution so watch out for that guys.

123


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! :D so sorry about the lack of update on BFG 2012 The Aftermath. Heck, Im not even doing it on the computer I normally do it on. lol. So I said in the last chapter that I would do the next chapter at Final Resolution, I'm not gonna do it that way anymore so I'll catch you up to speed. Jeff got attacked again. :( lol yea Im upset by that. Thats why I didnt write it. I was going to though. Up until then lol.

Oh also, did anyone see Santa get run over on RAW last night. Hahaha yea I know its stupid right? :D

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone. I only own Ryah. Jessica belongs to fellow author HardyBoyzFan1996 (who has an awesome story called He's a Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots. I plugged it so that way it will get more reviews) and Jeff belongs to himself. Contrary to popular belief, he does.

Jessica was watching Bobby Roode go on about how he got outbidded by someone else. What I mean is...he got outbidded for the attack on Jeff on Thursday and Final Resolution. She was getting sick of these characters as they had already planted their attacks on him for the third time (the first time being at No Surrender). Aces and Eights came out and told Bobby that he would not find out right away who outbidded him. Thats when Jessica left. Ryah was not there that night due to AJ being injured (the eye injury) She walked up to Jeff as his music started. Thats when she noticed Jamie and James there.

She walked out with the other three, making the "cut the music" signal with her hand while he verbally said it. He made a point that he was attacked twice and they weren't there to play detective but they were there to fight. He dropped the mic and he, James Jamie and Jessica (4 J's as I like to call them) all ran down to the ring (A/N: those girls that were in the episode before Final Resolution are in this story).

Jessica and Jamie beat down on the chicks while Jeff and James beat down on ALL the members of Aces and Eights.

That set up a tag match for later in the night between Jeff and James against the Aces. At the end of the match (which the faces won) Devon got in the ring. He said that the guy who outbidded Bobby was Austin Aires. Jessica was livid. She never thought that Austin would do something like that, espically since the pair used to be so close. But to send a bunch of thugs to attack him? She couldn't believe it. Niether could Jeff James or Jamie.

Jessica's phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. Ryah was calling.

"Hello," Jessica said.

"I'M GONNA KILL AIRES! NO ONE SENDS A BUNCH OF THUGS TO ATTACK MY BEST FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ryah screamed. Jessica laughed.

"Ryah, calm down. Its not THAT serious," Jessica said, which was her first mistake.

"Calm down!?" Ryah screamed. "I dont wanna calm down! Those people attacked my best friend! They are not getting away with it Jess!" Ryah said firecly.

"Look, Im gonna go find Michelle and demand answers. She might know something about this."

"Ok, good luck."

"Bye," Ryah said.

"Bye," Jessica said as she hung up. Michelle came in with a mad expression on her face. Chances were she didnt know that Austin Aires was the one who sent Aces and Eights to attack Jeff.

"Jessica, I am so sorry I didnt know that Austin did that. I thought Bobby did it. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Austin was very edgy the week before Final Resolution," Michelle said in a rush. She was deeply afraid that Jessica was gonna chew her out.

"Its fine Michelle I saw the expression on your face when you came in. You didn't know. But I'm sorry. I know hes your brother and all but hes dead." With that said, Jessica left.


	9. Chapter 9

It totally slipped my mind that I forgot to do the match that Austin and Jeff had, so I'm gonna do it here. But this chapter is gonna be this weeks episode so I know what you guys are thinking how are you gonna do that? Trust me guys you'll see.

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone. I only own Ryah. Jessica belongs to fellow author HardyBoyzFan1996 and Jeff belongs to himself. Contrary to popular belief, he does.

Jessica sat in the back, texting Ryah what was going down since she still wasn't there this week. She was coming next week though because next week was when the award for Impact Wrestler of the year was being given out. Jessica had told her all about it. She didn't tell her about how the Aces cornered Hogan cause that would stress her out.

The main event was on. Roode vs Aires. This match was a lot less fun than Austin fighting Jeff last week...

_Austin was in the ring with Michelle. Austin was running down Jeff as usual while Michelle looked nervous. Jeff's music hits. He runs out like mad. They fight for a good 15 minutes, and just as Jeff got the upper hand, Austin kicks him into the referee, sending both to the floor. Michelle took that opportunity to go into the ring and jump Austin. Bobby came out and spinebustered him just as the ref was starting to come back alive. Bobby jumped out of the ring as Austin lost the match._

Jessica giggled at that. Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting on the TV. She laughed as Bobby and Austin were fighting like two year olds over a steel chair. They didnt even hear Jeffs music till the crowd started screaming. Jeff was in the audience so he jumped in the ring, took both of them down, and stared at them with the maddest face he had ever put on.

Ok sorry its real short but I didnt really have anything to go off of and I really am thinking about this story I wanna do here soon. Not gonna give you any deets on it yet cause its not really all together yet. Just watch out for it.

123


	10. Chapter 10

I think that an explanation is owed as to why I havent updated in about a month. Well, I really dont have one other than nothing really major happened on impact for me to write it down. Now I am going to say this...even though Jeff will be out for the next month "due to injury" I will continue this story for you guys but just having Ryah and Jessica there is enough in my opnion. So with that said here we go.

Oh and for those of you who want to tell me who to put in—you know who you are—please dont. Okay? Because as of 10/20/2012 this has been a request story for someone else. Im not being stingy here but some people—once again you know who you are—dont ever learn the word no. I will not have this story be fake okay? The only fake parts are: Ryah and Jessica and thats because I put Ryah in and the requestee wanted me to put Jessica in. Okay? Thats it.

* * *

Jessica sat on a bench near the impact zone because after what had happened tonight, she absolutely refused to be in there. Aces and Eights are the reason. They seem to be the reason for everything these days and she didnt know how much more she could take.

She had become real close with Brooke Hogan over the last few months. She was in shock that Aces and Eights would take this opprotunity to not only ruin the wedding but have another member revealed. She didnt care that Taz was in Aces and Eights. She was only concerned for her life and Jeff's because, if someone didnt do something soon, the two of them, including others, would be subjected to listening to them. She would rather jump off a cliff than that.

This week though...this was harder for her.

**in the arena**

Ryah had came back since AJ told her she should about a week ago. She was surprised at how much she had missed over the last month. Mike Knox being in TNA, Brooke Hogan and Bully Ray are an item. She wasnt sure how that happened. But she was sure if Taz didnt stop saying bad things about her friend, she was gonna punch him in the face. She sat there at the commentary booth making no attempt to talk to Taz and when he did adress her, he was ignored.

Finally, the end of the match came. Taz got up and started talking to Jeff like he was gonna set up something...which she would find out later would be true. She got up as soon as one of the members took a hammer and clipped his knee. Her jaw dropped.

She took off her headset ran down the ramp, got in Taz's face for a second then got in the ring. She couldnt believe that happened.

Ryah got out of the ring as she was told when the refs were bringing him back, so she went outside where she found Jessica on the bench. No doubt she saw what had happened.

Jessica wasnt sure what would happen if he wasnt able to go overseas with them (cause in my mind it never happened) because with Aces and Eights there it scared her half to death. I mean, sure there would be other people there to protect them but she was still scared.

Ryah sat down next to her and said, "I dont think hes going next week."

Jessica looked down at the ground and said, "Thats what I was afraid of."


	11. Chapter 11

Guys it pains me to do this but until further notice BFG 2012 The Aftermath will be complete. As to the two people that didnt know what happened at lockdown, which I was really pumped for, the reason I am ending this is: Jeff Hardy is no longer champion, and I have only have one person to "thank" for that. And also all of my muses, my Jeff one espically, are so upset by this, and quite frankily, I cannot and will not blame them, because we all thought that this simple equation if you will would work out once again.

Jeff Hardy+Steel Cage=Win?

Now, I know for most of you who have been watching wrestling longer than I have will know that he has lost cage matches before. But he was NEVER put in a situation to where he already had a concussion and was hit in the back with a hammer. So until something happens, this is the end of BFG 2012 the Aftermath...oh and **(sarcasm) **thanks Bully Ray.

123


End file.
